There are many circumstances that require a tool to be disconnected and left down hole in a well when services are performed downhole. In the past, various systems and mechanisms have been utilized to release downhole tools such as packers in different ways. Shear pins are often used to releasably connect tools, but in practical application shear pins can sometimes be unreliable due to quality control, variations in material strengths due to differing ages, batches and lots, disparate levels of service or maintenance, and other such difficulties which can result in premature release.
The current disclosure is directed to a mechanism for releasably connecting downhole tools which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art as described above. The result is a more consistent, more predictable and more reliable mechanism for releasing downhole tools at the appropriate time. These and other advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from a review of the various embodiments, drawings and associated description, below.